Seduction
by Kaiyu-chan
Summary: Please help me...I didn't know what I was thinking...Akabane x Kazuki pairing, (shudders violently) shounen ai, yaoi. R&R please...:3 Last chapter up, death...
1. Angel & Demon

"Seduction, AKA WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?!?!??!"

* * *

OOC: Seriously. I didn't. All I was doing was typing some random stuff inside my blog then suddenly I had the urge to write a fic...and very strange enough, it involves one coupling that will NEVER get together...hopefully.  
  
Before anyone strangles me to death for writing this fic, please note once more that this is fanfiction...bows to all akabanexkagami loversI am so so so so so so so sorry!!!!!!! but this wouldn't leave me alone!  
  
My never-ending playlist... (I was hearing Rurouni Kenshin at the time, and I thought that Kazuki makes a good Kaoru while Kenshin...well...x3 scalpels and swords aren't the same, but close enough...okay so I was supposed to be thinking of Jubei as Kenshin, but don't kill me here, the mental images of akabane x kazuki wouldn't leave me be at night...and day...and afternoon...)

* * *

IC:  
  
**Title:** Seduction

**Authoress:** Kaiyu

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Angst/whatever

**Pairing:** shudders Akabane x Kazuki (FORGIVE ME PLEASE!!!!!!! I did not know what I was thinking)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, don't bother to sue me for I have a lawyer who is my uncle.

**Notes:** seriously, I did not know what was going on in my head...reminds self always love the canon, always love Ban x Kazuki, Jubei x Kazuki but please never Akabane x Kazuki...

**Warning:** Yaoi, shounen-ai, boy x boy. Dun like, dun read, dun sue.

_  
Utterly beautiful.  
  
Hauntingly handsome.  
  
Beauty in its' purest form.  
  
One so handsome, even covered in blood.  
  
His blood shall taint my lips.  
  
That smile shall be imprinted in my mind.  
  
I shall take pleasure in slitting that slender throat.  
  
I will take pleasure in screaming out for you..._  
  
Kazuki Fuchoin slowly opened his dark brown eyes, only to meet the fine white color of the ceiling. That dream again.  
  
Kakei Jubei was also awake, apparently, for he was already at Kazuki's side, at his beck and call without it even being necessary. "Kazuki? Are you all right? Was it a bad dream? Please answer me..."  
  
Concern.  
  
Love.  
  
The words stung his heart painfully as he thought of what Jubei had told him, nights before.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

"Kazuki...I have something to tell you." Jubei murmured softly, as he held Kazuki's gentle form in his arms. Kazuki, by then wasn't really listening, just resting his head on Jubei's chest, listening to his heart, the heartbeat moving in time with his own.  
  
"Will you accept me?"  
  
Kazuki had whispered, "Always...always and forever, my dear...Jubei..."  
  
"Kazuki, I've...I've always...always...I've been in love with you since we first met. When you disappeared...I...I thought it was over..."

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

Sweetness.  
  
At first, Kazuki was overjoyed, for he too had been in love with his protector. But as soon as he accepted Jubei's newfound love, and returned it tenfold, he found himself with a new...stalker.  
  
It had started when Jubei had left him for a few moments to work on another job by MakubeX when they first visited Mugenjyou after a few months of living together. Kazuki was just sitting on top of a building, wishing he had Jubei with him....how he hated to be alone.  
  
The sunset had painted his features in a soft glow, making him look more angelic than usual.  
  
And when the guardian leaves the angel, the demon comes out to play...  
  
Korudo Akabane steps out of the darkness whence he comes, whence he hides...whence he observes.

* * *

Akabane's POV

* * *

Finally. The guardian has left. Now...is it time for the demon to seduce the angel, or will it be reversed?  
  
Whilst it looked like I never cared for him...  
  
...it has been hard not to. Slender grace, beauty of a woman and the strength of a man...really, the gods have outdone themselves in the making of this creature, this angel that fell from the heavens.  
**_  
Utterly beautiful. Sinfully elegant.  
_**  
That is Fuchoin Kazuki, the angel hiding in Mugenjyou. Hiding, and always protected by his guardian.  
  
I give a chuckle despite myself, and whisper, "Why...what is the angel of Mugenjyou doing without his precious guardian?"

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

"Why...what is the angel of Mugenjyou doing without his precious guardian?"  
  
Kazuki turned his head at the voice, alarmed, his fingers opting for his bells immediately. But...  
  
...something stopped him.  
  
He didn't know why, but there was always a small, slight flush on his face whenever Akabane caught him alone.  
  
_Jubei...where are you when I need you the most? This man...please, Jubei...help me..._ But this time, his protector failed him.  
  
Kakei Jubei was not there when Akabane Korudo successfully seduced the skilled string master.  
  
"Are you in love with your guardian?" Akabane had whispered seductively, Kazuki feeling very flustered. "I...yes, I am..." Kazuki murmured, keeping his gaze at the buildings and crumbling rocks that lined Mugenjyou.  
  
_When had he moved so close?_  
  
"Will you be loyal to him as he is to you?"  
  
"..." To that, Kazuki had no answer. This man could always suck the vocabulary out of him, even the simplest of answers left his head once Korudo would talk, seductive and soft.  
  
Akabane licked his ear, tugging at it painfully, causing Kazuki to yelp slightly.  
  
"Sweet..." was all Akabane could muster. He tasted like warm honey, of life, of...sweet blood.  
  
The demon continued until he suddenly was kissing Kazuki, kissing his virgin lips (since initially Ren kissed him for medicinal purposes...) until they were bruised red, tongue poking into every crevice possible. Tilting his head slightly back, he sucked on the tongue exploring his mouth, ravaging him wildly, all throughout, regret and love and passion pouring into his mind.  
  
_This is wrong, so so wrong...Jubei...I need you...protect me..._  
  
But Jubei did not hear.  
  
_Protect me...from my own actions...protect me from this doctor...protect me..._  
  
Akabane broke off their kiss quite gently, lazily drawing a line to his jaw, tracing bruised lips...

_Protect me...from myself..._

Then suddenly he was at it again...  
  
Kazuki could feel something hard pressing onto his thigh as suddenly, strong arms wrapped his willowy figure in an embrace...  
  
When it was over, Kazuki found himself staring into Akabane's eyes.  
  
"Think about it."  
  
And he was gone.  
  
He tried to forget, he honestly did...but he couldn't.  
  
Jubei eventually could sense that something was up.  
  
"Did...anyone get to you while I was gone when we last went to Mugenjyou?"  
  
The tears started to fall as Kazuki looked at his one true love, and whispered, "No. Nothing happened while you weren't there...nothing at all. I'll be back...I love you koi..."  
  
Forever. But why am I doing this if I love you?  
  
He didn't know.

* * *

Akabane's POV

* * *

It would seem that my seduction of this angel has , for he is now at my doorstep...claiming that while he loved his guardian...  
  
...something inside of him lusted for me.  
  
I chuckle, I have had this experiece many times. With Kagami. With Ban. With Ginji...  
  
I lusted for many. I craved for them. But this one...  
  
Even my heart...my dark heart claimed him. The angel of the moonlight...willingly coming into terms with the devil.  
  
"Come in," was all I whispered, and he obeyed.  
  
The seduction...  
  
...is complete.

* * *

...oh holy cow...please forgive me...I love Kazuki, you all know I do, but please do not kill me...braces self for throttling, strangling and murder by all kazuki x ban/ginji/jubei lovers and akabane/kagami/ban/ginji lovers 

**Read and Review please, minna-san...I know, I know, I should work on my other fics but this DEMANDS to be written... ;; yes I know I am a slave to my own writing...**


	2. Death and Love

After the Rain

-------------------  
A/N: Hehe. After MONTHS of waiting for the next chapter...) I admit, I just waited it out so I could look at my goal. 1 chapter, 18 reviews. Not bad. 3 Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Oh, and here's the second chapter...) and the FINAL one. x3 too hard to write, but gladly worth it. This was written by Seighart (Akabane's parts) and me! (Kazuki-sama's parts) )

Disclaimer: No own GETBACKERS, leave me be.

Pointless Note: Visit my site

Warning: Y A O I and S H O U N E N - A I !

Title: After the Rain Authors: Seighart & Kaiyu Pairing: Akabane x Kazuki with a little mention of Akabane x Kagami Disclaimer: We don't own Get Backers...;; and probably never will.  
Note: Boy x Boy love, dun like, dun read, dun sue.

-----------

Akabane

It was raining & I was unsure... I hate the rain... It only made me feel that I was alive & that I haven't finished dealing with the get backers...

Kazuki

"Damn this rain...." Fuchoin Kazuki thought softly as he felt the droplets stain his hair, his body, his clothes. Just his luck, and he had no umbrella nor jacket with him...and Jubei was nowhere to be found...

Then he saw Akabane-san.

"Oh damn."

Akabane

I spotted that transvestite... Kazuki Fuchoin... I glared at him... hmm... I had nothing to do... Kyouji was no where to be found... "Hello Kazuki-kun..." I murmur in a soft voice.

Perhaps this one will keep me...preoccupied. Until Kyouji-kun comes anyway...

Kazuki

Why now, of all the times??? Just his luck; he had to meet Akabane-san when he was half-soaked, drenched in rain, his clothes sticking to him like second skin. His bells shook tensely as he said softly, "A...akabane-san. What brings you here?"

Akabane

"It's such a rainy day... what's a guy like you doin in such a dark alleyway? " Akabane aproached Kazuki "You might be in danger my dear...."

Kazuki

"D...danger? I..." His fingers instinctively reached for his bells, his face tainted pink. He didn't know what was happening to him; his heart started beating quickly, and he said softly, "I already am in danger..." He felt that he had to run, run away from this man...but his feet were rooted to the spot, the cold rain running down his slender, feminine form. He shivered.

Akabane

Akabane simply laughed "Men could easily mistake you as a woman... we don't want you hurt do we?" I quickly rushed at him... pinning him on the wall...my hands over his delicate form...one of my hands reached up and traced his jaw, carefully, gently...this was so unlike me...

...but there was something...

...something I could never deny...

Love? Is that what I feel now? For this slender wisp of a girl?

I don't know.

Kazuki

"I...what are you...doing...Akabane-san...?" He knew what this man was about to do. Ito no Kazuki licked his dry lips nervously, and whispered, "Y...you know that I...I love..." at that point, his mind was blank. He did love Jubei, that was true...but there was something about him, this doctor. Something he could never ignore. He couldn't, as much as he tried...

His bells shook slightly as he said quietly, "I love..."

"...jubei..."

Akabane

"love?" I laughed coldly. "in this dog eat dog world..." I looked at his beautiful eyes, almost cruel and tender at the same time, as if I wanted to hide what I feel for him... "There is no love..."

Kazuki

Love. I always thought of love as one thing that I needed, desperately. I wanted it. But...why now, all I could care about was him? This man, whom I should never have met in the first place...this man...

/Jubei.../ his thoughts cried out helplessly, but Kakei Jubei didn't appear.

"Then...what is there? Lust...?" In his heart, Ito No Kazuki hoped that he wouldn't agree to that. But his mind knew better.

Akabane

"Only lust, Evil desire & Lies.... How sure are you that your beloved Jubei loves you? Like I with Kagami Kyouji?" I still stared into his eyes, and shouted. "TELL ME!"

...did I shout out of jealousy?

But I already liked...or rather, loved...Kyouji-kun...or was that just lust?

...because I thought I could never be in this situation, with this man?

Kazuki

"I..."

He was lost. Speechless, and frightened. "He would have never desired to protect me if he didn't love me...he would not have left so many times to protect me..."

but then, what is protection if your love will not return to you? He hasn't been back since the hot springs. His mind prodded softly.

"But...if you love...or should I say...lust...for Kagami-kun...then why...? Why have you pinned me here, at such a position?"

Akabane

I stared at him... my Kyouji-kun... Lust? I laughed. "I just like to see you in pain... I need to take out my anger on you..." I tranced a scalpel on his face... "Lust? Love? What do you know? Do you know what it feels like being unloved... To be left alone in the cold darkness...?"

Kazuki

"If you wanted to see me in pain..." Kazuki said quietly, almost bitterly, "...you would have disposed of me by now. Why prolong it? For your pleasure?"

Kazuki's eyes looked away from him, full of sorrow, tears mixing in with the cold rain. "I know how it feels..my protector...I love him...but then, he always leaves...to protect me, I don't know. Perhaps he is frightened of his own feelings towards me...hasn't told me once he loved me. Care for me, of course...but never...love."

"Anyway..." his eyes were full of hurt and sorrow. "who could ever...love...someone like me?"

Akabane

I've never left loved... since I went into the dark side? What do you know? The pain of losing a loved one? "Kazuki... What do you know? Have you ever lost someone? Has anyone broken your heart before...?" I turn away from him. Kazuki-kun was a beautiful sight to look at. "I... love..."

"I..love you..."

Kazuki

"Lost someone?" Kazuki chuckled softly. "I lost my whole family. To a fire. Jubei was the only person I had in the world, next to Sakura."

"And..."

"you wouldn't believe who broke my heart. My protector, Toshiki, even Ban at one point..."

Then heard the declaration of love.

"...me...?" Kazuki said quietly. "I..."

His voice felt thick, his tears falling at a steadier pace now. "I...iie...you...you're just telling me that so...I'll..." his eyes ached, so did his heart. "I don't want to give up my being for someone who will just use me, Akabane-san...like the others did..."

Akabane

"Losing someone... Being broken hearted... Pain... Sorrow... Agony..." I laughed "Kazuki... It's no use... You're only blinded" I released him... And walked away... Tears flowing down my face... Tears? Ha! But it was so real... that it pained me...

I wanted to die... I wanted this world to die... Ha! Why should the world lived If I didn't? "Good bye Kazuki..."

"Blinded..." Before he knew what he was doing, Kazuki had taken Akabane's face in his hands, and said softly, "...maybe I was blinded. Datte...nobody deserves to die. Not even you...I know you crave blood...but...don't you crave something else? Like I do?"

Tears flowed down... Ha... I drew out a scalpel "Kill me..." My tears flowing down even faster...the world doesn't need me.... No one needs another maniac out on the streets...

I whisper.

"Kazuki... Just kill me..."

Kazuki

"No." Kazuki gently took away the scalpel, and whispered, "You don't need to die. Not yet. And...I don't know why someone like you..." he let the scalpel clatter to the wet, damp ground. "would love someone...such as I...."

"But...tell me. Did you mean it? When you said you loved me?" Tears mixing with rain. Kazuki never knew that Akabane could be...human...his heart thumped like a jackrabbit on sugar high.

Akabane

"Yes... Yes I do Kazuki... I mean it..." I laughed. This wasn't like me... "Can you please..." I fainted for some reason I blacked out... I was... Bleeding... I felt a needle go right into my flesh & through an artery... "Kazuki..."

Kazuki

"Jubei?!" Kazuki looked to the direction of the said needle, and there, right before him was his protector. "Kazuki. Get away from him!" The blind needle master said. "he might kill you!"

Kazuki murmured, "Kill me?! Jubei...he just said he loved me."

Jubei said, "Lies."

"Jubei...do you love me?" Kazuki asked.

"I...of course I do." Jubei said quietly.

"Then...save his life." Kazuki murmured.

Jubei could never resist an order. Especially not from the one he so adored. Getting a needle, he pricked the correct pressure point, and with some sewing with Kazuki's string and his needle, it was repaired.

"done."

Akabane

I was bleeding... Bleeding to my death... Instead of healing.... I bled even more... I felt like another needle was skewering another artery...

Kazuki

Kazuki whispered, "Jubei...what did you do?"

Jubei said, "What you ordered me to do. Save his life."

Kazuki said tearfully, "By killing him? Jubei...this is not you! Who are you?!"

"Jubei" chuckled. "finally, the angel of Mugenjyou has figured it out." the voice was familiar.

"Ka...kagami...kun?" he murmured softly.

Kagami chuckled. "If I cannot have my precious Doctor..."

"then he will die. Then nobody can have him." OT: I'm sorry...I'm sorry I made Kagami look bad... you can edit it to another character later...if you want...

Akabane

Death was calling to me... (Nah... I luv it!!! ;; ) I opened my eyes to find "Kyouji-kun?"

Kazuki

OT: I'm glad3 Kagami knelt beside Akabane and said softly, "Yes. I...I love you, my Akabane. But...why...? Why would you choose such a man? Him...over...me?"

Kazuki was torn, just staring at the two, tears slipping down his face harder, faster. /I knew it.../ he thought quietly. /I knew...he didn't mean it./ His bangs shielded his eyes, for if anyone had dared to look...

...they would have seen the ache in Ito No Kazuki's heart.

/I...it seems impossible...but...I...I love him...I don't want Death to take him yet...please...let him live../

Akabane

"If you loved me Kyouji... you would of Really loved me... I meant what I said to Kazuki... I LOVE HIM..." I felt another needle go in... Deeper & deeper it went... (;;)

Kazuki

"Sou...sou desu...I see." without another word, Kagami began quickly, working efficently. "That ought to do it. There. Now, I must be leaving..." nobody must see someone from Babylon City crumble.

Nobody.

Kazuki knelt beside Akabane, took his hand and murmured, "I...I'm sure of it now. I love you. Please...don't die on me, Akabane....please...."

Akabane

Blood was already on Kazuki's unearthly, beautiful face... "Kazuki... Don't worry I'll see you again..." I coughed up blood a moment "No... I won't... I forgot... I'm going to hell..."

Kazuki

Kazuki said softly, "I'm no angel, Akabane-san...I don't know if I will see you up there. But I can tell you right now...if you go to hell..." his fingers tightened around Akabane's hand. "I'll follow you." He didn't mind the scarlet that was Akabane Korudo's blood on his face. The rain washed it away, staining his clothing pink.

The rain wept with Kazuki's heart.

Akabane

"No Kazuki... You're an Angel... I'm a demon... " I cough even more "Kazuki... I..." My head felt light... I was feeling death....

"iie. Everyone says I'm an angel...I only...I only attract death...nothing more, nothing less. Anyone who comes near me...dies...it's my fault for loving you...my fault for meeting you...my...my fault for..."

Kazuki's tears shone like glittering crystal. "...what you're experiencing now...I should die..."

"No Kazuki... Don't die... Live on for me... Get back on Kyouji Kagami... Live on for me.." my tears flow on even more...

"No. Never. I...I can't...I can't bear it...without you..." OT: sobs this is getting romantic...

Kazuki's long, long hair slips from its' cloth, and brushes against the bleeding form of Akabane Korudo. This man...who has the creepiest smile, the most dangerous lusting for blood...

...was in love with someone who only brought death...beauty had its' price...and for Ito No Kazuki, it was death.

/But should an angel live as such?/ Kazuki thought softly.

"If I were to live for you...I have to be with you."

Akabane

"Kazuki... I cannot... Death is ready to claim my dark soul..." And with that my breath was getting slower... My heart even slower... And the next thing I knew...

I...

Was...

"..." Kazuki said nothing as he prepared his next, and final move.

"I promised I would die with you. I seal it now."

The last moments were a blur. strings clashed, hit him from every angle, until the streets were pouring with fresh blood. He bent down and kissed Akabane, soft, slow, tender.

"I love you."

Akabane & Kazuki

Akabane Kuroudo.... Kazuki Fuchoin.... Both died on that Rainy Day... But their bodies where never found. It was said that Kagami Kyouji took Akabane's body & revived it some way... But others say that they didn't really die...

Fuuchoin Kazuki's body was never found...some said, he lived up to his title as the mythical angel of Mugenjyou. But sometimes, when the Volts returned to the last place their friend had been.. They could swear, they could hear singing.

And once, when Ginji was strolling through the streets, one day, when the rain was pouring especially, he could almost see a beautiful figure in the rain, crying as it sang.

"So tender my love was for you.  
I killed my body to find you.  
I locate myself inside this darkness.  
Hold this true.  
I will find you...my one...my love..."

-------------

;; And cut... ;; Hope you like3...please review


End file.
